onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fubuki/Relationships
Relationships Saitama Fubuki strikes up an odd relationship with Saitama after her introduction, occasionally showing up at his house with his other acquaintances. Intrigued by how S-Class heroes have befriended him, she clearly wants to change herself and be a better person. She is, however, persistent in her efforts to recruit Saitama, as she is aware of how strong he actually is, resorting to persuasion or trickery to have him join her crew. She also goes to the point of bargaining information in exchange for Saitama giving her the majority of the credit. She sometimes exposes her softer side to Saitama. For example, she had enough decency to bring the cabbage he left at the restaurant, even though he ditched her with the bill. She even tried to hold a meeting for the assault on the Monster Association. She was eager to meet Saitama before the assault on the Monster Association, despite their earlier mishap. On her way to visit the imprisoned Psykos, Fubuki entrusts Saitama enough to request him to accompany her, taking into account of the possible threat of Tatsumaki, and expresses admiration of Saitama as one of those who managed to break their limiters. After witnessing him defeat Garou and fighting toe-to-toe with Tatsumaki, she is finally motivated to promote to A-Class as she has faith in Saitama's fighting abilities and immeasurable power. At the same time, she vows to make him join her group at any cost after realizing that he is far more superior than her older sister. She seems hurt when Saitama states that she is only a mere acquaintance to him. Tatsumaki Fubuki's older sister and fellow esper. Fubuki highly respects Tatsumaki and desires to be acknowledged by her. Fubuki wants freedom from Tatsumaki deciding everything for her. Fubuki has an inferiority complex because of Tatsumaki always making Fubuki efforts seem useless with her overwhelming psychic power. Tatsumaki highly criticizes Fubuki for having followers and losing to Demonic Fan and Do-S. Regardless, Tatsumaki still comes to her sister's aid if Fubuki so much as gets injured from monsters. However, while Tatsumaki is too proud to admit it she genuinely loves her sister and Fubuki is too afraid to know her sister on a deeper level. However, they are still close enough to engage in daily activities, such as go shopping together. Their relationship has strained over years of over-protection due to Tatsumaki's overbearing personality. This coupled with Tatsumaki's immense strength has instilled fear into Fubuki, leading her to describe her sister as a "monster within monsters". Sweet Mask Fubuki holds a certain level of respect and fear towards Sweet Mask's strength. Fubuki believes that she will never reach S-Class because of him. She describes him as a "monster", similar to her sister, Tatsumaki. Genos Like Tatsumaki, Genos's relationship with Fubuki is rather strained, although arguably not as bad as Tatsumaki. The two don't often communicate with each other, but they don't appear to have a friendly relationship. This is seen when Genos rejects and slightly berates Fubuki's attempts to have him join her Blizzard Group. This tension is displayed when Genos jokingly threatens to incinerate Fubuki during a hot-pot dinner as a result of her attempts to lure Bang, Bomb and Dr. Kuseno to join her group. Blizzard Group Blizzard Group Fubuki is the leader of the Blizzard Group and commands respect from her subordinates. Fubuki greatly appreciates her fellow members and is not willing to harm them when they were being mind controlled by Do-S. While Fubuki does care about the Blizzard Group, she uses it as a crutch for her ego. Even if it's not official, Fubuki considers the Saitama Group as part of the Blizzard Group and treats it as a separate branch much to the annoyance of Saitama and co. Lily Lily is her personal assistant and part of the Blizzard Group. Lily expresses admiration towards Fubuki and states her as the reason of becoming a hero. Likewise, Fubuki entrusts Lily with the running of the Blizzard Group. Other Speed-o'-Sound Sonic While the two have not interacted with each other, Fubuki has respect for Sonic's abilities, stating he is as strong as an S-Class hero. Evil Eye While never meeting, Evil Eye taunted Tatsumaki by claiming to seek to take Fubuki's eyes. Psykos Fubuki and Psykos were once colleagues and good friends. Psykos was the vice president of the Blizzard Group during high school. When she was 17 years old, Fubuki sealed away Psykos' psychic power due to Psykos' proposal of wiping out humanity to the Supernatural Society. Unfortunately, Psykos went insane upon seeing a certain terrible possible future, and Fubuki regretted herself for being unable to save her dear friend from walking to the path of villainy. References Category:Character Relationships